


Maybe it's only a new beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, YaoiFan!Sayu, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is terribly nervous about meeting his boyfriends parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's only a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've been working on. This does NOT take place within my death note high school AU [insert title here] the two are completely separate and not to be considered part of the same universe. Thnx- Mew x

Maybe it's only a new beginning 

'So are you sure your family will be alright with this?' L questioned Light, hoping his response would be ok.  
'Course they will be, and even if they're not they should still meet you.' Light said, trying to pretend that everything would be fine. Trying to convince himself as well as his boyfriend.  
'But what if they don't accept us?' L asked fretting slightly.  
'They will do.' Light assured him, giving him a slight hug. (Light wasn't really a touchy feely person but he thought that L could probably do with a good hug, it was tough after all)  
'I guess I'm lucky in a way that I never have to introduce you to my parents, I only have Watari and he's one of the first people, besides Misa, to know about us.' L said, obviously struggling to be optimistic.  
'Look L, I need to go now, it'll be fine. I promise,' Light said, as he looked down at his watch, noticing the late hour. 'Come here,' he gestured to L. Giving him a kiss on the cheek he leant over to whisper in his ear. 'Trust me, ok. It's all going to be ok.' And without giving L a proper chance to respond he left the room, trying to get home as quick as possible, so as not to be waking people up when he came in. 

To his surprise Sayu was up waiting for him when he came back.  
'Sayu, what are you doing up so late, it 11:00 and it's a school night, you're going to be half asleep in tommorow's classes.  
'But I wanted to know where you went, wait! I bet you were round at your girlfriend's weren't you Light?' She said, giggling slightly as she caught sight of his blushing face, 'They were probably worried about finally meeting the family tommorow evening weren't they? I have to admit, I would be too.'  
'Sayu it's not that, ok. I was just at a friends house. It's got nothing to do with tommorow.' Light firmly.  
'What are they like then?' Sayu asked, quickly diverting the subject.  
'I don't have time for this now Sayu- you'll meet them tommorow, now go to bed. It's getting late.'  
'Fine!' Sayu stomped off to bed.  
'Please try not to wake the whole house while you're at it.' Light whisper-shouted up behind her. Before going upstairs to his own room and trying not to freak out too much about thoughts of tommorow. 

The next day, when work came around L found it hard to concentrate. He sat at his computer, daydreaming slightly when he was meant to be writing up a case report. Time seemed to drag on and on and he just wanted his day to end. Finally when 5:00 came round he sped off home after a very unproductive day. He had to be over at Lights place by 6:30 so he quickly showered, trying to make his hair slightly more presentable. Why was he making an effort on his appearance? L was confusing himself more than anyone else, he usually never cared what he looked like but for what was probably the first time ever, he was actually making an effort. 

He asked Watari to drop him round the corner from Light's house, as he had spent too long getting ready and wanted to be on time the first time he met his boyfriend's family. Suddenly feeling a little nervous he hesitated outside the door, taking a deep breath and giving himself a mental pep talk. Finger still trembling slightly he reached out and rang Light's doorbell, waiting for someone to come and opening the door. He head exited shouts when the bell sounded, coming from inside the house.  
'Light it's your girlfriend!' Shouted a young girl, presumably Light's sister Sayu.  
'Ok Sayu, wait up, I'm just coming,' Light shouted back from down the stairs.  
Still waiting outside the door L heard Light running down the stairs. He opened the front door and L was thankful for the warmth as it was cold outside.  
'Um... Light, who's this?' Sayu asked inquisitively, frowning as she saw L instead of some attractive girl.  
'Mum, Dad, they're here!' Light called, ignoring Sayu's question.  
Light's Mum and Dad came through from the kitchen, looking slightly shocked when they saw L instead of Lights girlfriend.  
'Light, who's this?' Asked Light's Mum, looking puzzled  
'L, why are you here?' Questioned Light's Dad. Light mentally slapped himself, he forgot that his Dad had worked with L a number of times.  
'I want you to meet my boyfriend, this is L,' Light said nervously.  
'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr and Mrs Yagami.' L said, in that charming British accent of his, extending his hand to shake both of theirs.  
'Well that's not what I expected, but I'm sure you will be lovely to our son.' Light's mum said, giving L a hug, to which L awkwardly complied, not really like affection from anyone apart from Light and Watari.  
'Come on, let's go eat!' Sayu announced exitedly 'I can't wait to get to know my brothers boyfriend!' She giggled slightly, smiling at L. 

They all moved through to the dining room where they ate dinner and chatted, chatting meaning Sayu interrogating L, asking everything from how old he was (21) to what his favourite food was (cake- of course) to even how long they'd been dating (about 1 year so far).  
'So who tops?' Sayu asked, forever the little yaoi fangirl, 'Wait, let me guess, it's you isn't it Light?'  
'Sayu,' Light shouted at his sister 'I haven't- we haven't do-'  
'Wait, L tops?'  
'No, L stuttered,' turning slightly red. 'We've not done anything like that yet.'  
'Aww, I wanted to write a doujinshi about you guys,' she giggled upon seeing their shocked faces. 'Just kidding guys, just kidding, I was actually planning to get a friend to write the storyline- i think I'd be better at drawing you, seeing as I've known you my whole life!'  
'SAYU!'

The night continued on in such a way and in what felt like almost no time at all Light was walking L home, to the other side of the city.  
'So what did you think of them?' Light asked his boyfriend, smiling hopefully.  
'They were fine, at least they weren't homophobic!' L answered, smiling slightly, 'a bit of a yaoi fangirl you seem to have there too' they both remembered Sayu's questioning at the dinner table.  
'To bad we couldn't tell her, I'd've liked to see her doujinshi- it might give us some ideas!' Light said, winking at the now blushing L. 'Just kidding!' Anyway I'm glad it went ok.'  
'It was nice,' L said, smiling. And indeed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me a comment or even just some kudos- you know I like it!  
> Mew x


End file.
